Transmission assemblies are used in motor vehicles, for example, in drivelines, in order to mechanically connect a shaft driven by the motor of the motor vehicle to the to-be-driven wheels and accordingly transmit the force. In known transmission assemblies tapered roller bearings are normally used for supporting the shaft, which tapered roller bearings are designed to support relatively high axial and radial loads. The shaft is then, for example, supported via two axially spaced tapered roller bearings that are typically disposed in back-to-back arrangement in the transmission housing. The tapered roller bearings are axially preloaded.
The friction losses caused by the tapered roller bearings are disadvantageous in such transmission assemblies. In the construction of motor vehicles the reduction of friction is generally desired for avoiding and minimizing emissions, and thus a goal of the further development of components. Thus transmission assemblies are already known wherein two double row angular contact ball bearings are used instead of the tapered roller bearings. This basically has the advantage of reduced friction; however, the manufacture of the corresponding bearing is relatively expensive.